


It's Time for You and I

by SummerSnowflake



Category: ASTRO (Band)
Genre: Enemies to Lovers, High School AU, M/M, Soulmate AU, i mean i made the au myself soo, implied binu, not sure about enemies though
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-23
Updated: 2017-07-23
Packaged: 2018-12-05 07:04:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,962
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11572878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SummerSnowflake/pseuds/SummerSnowflake
Summary: In a world where you cannot speak until you meet your soulmate, it can be quite annoying. So Minhyuk finds it frustrating that he is one of the very few students at school who still can’t speak. Friends used to flock around him. Now, he feels alone. Whoever his soulmate is, Minhyuk hates them.Meanwhile, Sanha wonders what it’s like to sing beautifully. His dream is to become a singer, but that’s difficult when you can’t speak. He wants to sing, but he has no interest in soulmates. He just hopes his soulmate can come by and talk to him so he can finally sing.





	It's Time for You and I

**Author's Note:**

  * For [astroducky](https://archiveofourown.org/users/astroducky/gifts).



> Dedicated to @astroducky. Thanks, bud. I’m sorry, if this isn’t what you had in mind.

Minhyuk wonders how much his soulmate really hates him. More specifically, why does Yoon Sanha hate him so much? And why does Minhyuk hate him back?

Oh yeah, that’s right. It’s because Sanha can’t get over himself just to talk to Minhyuk. Even if they hate each other, it doesn’t mean that the both of them shouldn’t be speechless forever.

Minhyuk taps his fingers against the desk impatiently as the teacher copies a formula from the textbook onto the board. Minhyuk hears his teacher’s rough deep voice mumble the words from the book. The two girls behind Minhyuk lean together and Minhyuk can hear them gossip behind their books. Behind all the gossiping voices, Minhyuk’s teacher’s voice is inaudible to him. He could ask him to raise his voice, but he finds it pointless to write out his question on a notebook and waste paper. So Minhyuk keeps quiet and decides to think about a solution to his own problem.

How can Minhyuk get Yoon Sanha to have a conversation with him? There are several difficulties that accompany this problem. First of all, Sanha is a grade younger than him. Why would Sanha want to talk to a second-year? Secondly, Sanha is a boy which brings up some topics Minhyuk would rather not think about. Thirdly and most importantly, Minhyuk has never seen Sanha in the same room as him, so there is a huge possibility that Sanha doesn't even know Minhyuk exists. The entire situation is ridiculous, Bin would always say.

The teacher drones on and instructs the students to open their books. They promptly obey and simultaneously turn to the same page. Minhyuk takes a little longer to realize they had been assigned a chapter to read and he flips through the biology textbook quickly He aligns the book corner on top of the desk corner before taking out a pencil.

Minhyuk wonders how much it costs to fix a broken leg.

He discards his plan under ‘Unaffordable’.

* * *

The school bell rings and Sanha dashes out the school as he fumbles through his pocket. He runs to his bike with phone in hand and unlocks the device before sitting on the seat. As Sanha pedals away from school, he checks his notifications hastily one-handed. He flicks away any uninteresting notifications and taps on a new song uploaded two minutes ago. Sanha grins and pockets his phone. He bites his lip excitedly and watches the rest of the world blur as he passes by.

He listens to the way the singer’s voice changes even in the most subtle ways. How the voice lilts and softens or how the grows low and breathy. Sanha enjoys it when the voice becomes loud, clear, and so strong that emotion flows into Sanha's chest.

Sanha loves the way people can sing. It’s so magical to him. He finds it creative and emotional how the voice can unify with music to make a great harmony. He wants to be like that one day. Sanha wants to sing like that one day.

He looks out at the sun as he thinks about that one day. To get there, he thinks, I need to meet my soulmate. Sanha sighs softly. _I need to meet my soulmate._

He wonders why the world is like this. Why does this universe exist solely to bring you and your soulmate together? Sanha finds it almost frustrating to have to find his soulmate before he could achieve his dream.

He wants to meet soulmate, but only so he can finally become a singer. Who needs a soulmate when you can dream?

* * *

There is a loud thump beside Bin’s foot and he barely flinches. “Hey, Minhyuk,” he says, highlighting a passage in his notes. “What’s wrong this time?”

Minhyuk enters Bin’s room and turns to the other as if he is in a drama and furrows his brows as he folds his arms.

“Oh, so it’s Sanha again. Of course.”

Minhyuk falls onto the chair beside Bin and sports a tight-lipped frown. He slumps in the chair when Bin doesn’t reply immediately.

“Okay, I get it. You’re angry.” Bin closes his notebook and turns to face Minhyuk. He rests his chin in his palm. His eyes watch Minhyuk’s expressions lazily. “But you know I can’t help you.”

Minhyuk furrows his brows and glances up at Bin.

“How do you even know it’s Sanha?” Bin wonders. “I mean, there are over a billion people in the world, how are you sure he’s your soulmate.”

Minhyuk grabs Bin’s notebook and pencil. ‘Dongmin.’

“How does Dongmin know?” Bin shakes his head. “He’s not a psychic.”

‘He told me about Sanha. I’m sure he’s my soulmate.’ Minhyuk scribbles.

“Why are you so sure about it? Did you look at him and think, ‘I think he’s the one’?”

Minhyuk pauses, then proceeds to scribble down a reply. ‘I’ve never been in the same room as him.’

“Then how do you know?!” Bin groans and covers his face with his hands. “You can’t go out on a limb like that. What if you’re wrong and you create a problem?”

‘What if I’m right and I get my voice?’ Minhyuk shoves the notebook in Bin’s face.

“Okay, if you’re so sure about Sanha,” Bin says, “then why haven’t you talked to him yet?”

‘I’ve been trying to, but he always gets away.’

“Why?”

‘I don’t know. I’ll just follow him and suddenly he’ll disappear.’

Bin stares at Minhyuk then slumps in his chair. “You’re clueless. Don’t do anything stupid, okay?”

‘Why would I?’ Minhyuk glances at the clock. ‘I think we should start working on homework.’

“We?” Bin repeats. He throws a pillow at Minhyuk. “You should start. I’m already done. You're a distraction, so I’ll be playing video games.”

* * *

The next day, Minhyuk puts his plan into action. When he finds Sanha in a classroom with some friends, Minhyuk makes up an excuse to enter and ‘talk’ to Sanha’s friends. When Minhyuk tries to join in the conversation, however, Sanha is walking out the door to go to the bathroom. Minhyuk brushes it off. He could get him next time.

Next time happens to be during Minhyuk’s visit to the staff room. Minhyuk places the pile of papers onto a teacher’s desk and when he spots Sanha, he almost breaks his neck to turn his head in that direction. Minhyuk finds it the perfect opportunity to talk to Sanha, but is held back by a teacher who calls him for help. Minhyuk watches as Sanha bows to the teacher and leaves the room quietly.

Minhyuk swears Sanha and him are looking at each other for a moment. But the instant Minhyuk thinks about it, Sanha’s gaze is forward and he walks out the door.

Minhyuk thinks it’s no big deal. After all, he still has the rest of the day. At lunch, he spots Sanha at the back of the cafeteria with a friend. Minhyuk tries to approach them, but Bin grabs him and forces the boy into the seat.

“I don’t know what you’re up to, and honestly I don’t really care,” Bin whispers. “But I’m not letting you get into trouble.”

So Minhyuk sits there in silence, staring at Sanha’s every move.

* * *

Sanha wonders why Minhyuk hates him. Or, at the very least, why is Park Minhyuk stalking him. It became evident on the second day when Minhyuk glared at Sanha during lunch. Which was absolutely strange considering that Minhyuk sits all the way across the cafeteria. But it had happened the day before as well, so Sanha couldn’t shake off the feeling that that boy was watching him for some reason.

Sanha warily tapped on his friend’s shoulder and wrote down his question on a notepad he always carried around. ‘Who is that guy who’s looking at us- all the way over there?’

His friend shrugs. “Who are you talking about?”

‘He’s sitting with Dongmin.’

When Sanha pointed this out, his friend immediately answered. “Oh, him. That’s Park Minhyuk. Wait, why is he looking at you?”

‘Me?’

“Yeah, you. It’s kind of creepy. Is he a stalker?”

That put Sanha on edge. Why would someone stalk him? Is there a reason to? There’s nothing Sanha had for Park Minhyuk. If his intuition was right, Minhyuk is a year older than him, which means there’s no reason for the boy to have business with Sanha. Unless Sanha wasn’t aware of it.

‘What if he is a stalker?’ Sanha shoved his friend and poked at him worriedly.

“If he’s a stalker then don’t get caught up with him,” his friend said. “I don’t know what he’s up to, but stay careful. You’re pretty clueless so who knows what trouble you could be in if he takes advantage of you.” After chewing on his rice, his friend continues. "But he's probably not. I don't know. Just don't drag me into your mess, okay?"

Thanks to his friend’s words, now Sanha is completely terrified of Minhyuk. Anytime Minhyuk looks at him, Sanha would look away. Anytime Minhyuk walks over to him, Sanha enters the nearest closed space. This has been going on for about a week and truthfully, Sanha does find himself overreacting. But whenever the end of the school day comes, he reminds himself that he would rather be crazy than caught with this creep.

When he enters the choir room, everybody always greets him wholeheartedly and he always smiles back at them. Sanha helps them print copies of music sheets, fix their mics, relay messages to the teachers, and cheers them on from the sidelines. And they accept all of this happily. During today’s practice, his mind wanders to his troubles with Minhyuk.

Last time he had just barely escaped Minhyuk by running to the bathroom hurriedly. Sanha remembers Minhyuk with an exasperated look on his face. He thinks that Minhyuk would stop chasing him around for now, but Sanha reminds himself that every time he thought that, Minhyuk always appeared again. Just like now.

Sanha doesn’t notice at first, he’s too busy zoning out watching the dance team run laps around the school. But a closer look makes him realize that somebody is standing still, looking up at the window. Specifically, at Sanha.

Sanha gasps and slumps below the window. Minhyuk was watching him through the window. Sanha tries to create a possible explanation for this. Maybe Minhyuk was zoning out like him. Or maybe Minhyuk was looking at the sky or the window above this one. Sanha shakes his head. No, Minhyuk was definitely watching him because Sanha could feel Minhyuk’s eyes meet his.

* * *

After practice, Sanha thanks the choir for letting him stay. As always, they say it’s no problem, but one of the members continues.

“Are you okay? You suddenly freaked out earlier and you looked like you would panic.”

Sanha shakes his head and smiles. ‘I’m fine. No need to worry.’

“Okay, then. See you tomorrow!”

Now the day is over, Sanha doesn’t have to worry about Minhyuk any more. But he is thrown into a loop when he sees Minhyuk in the hallway. When he sees Minhyuk, there’s a small hope that maybe he would give up or go home for today. But no, Minhyuk is running down the hallway and grabs Sanha’s wrists before he could run off.

There is a sudden burst of terror and confusion and Sanha finally snaps. Quickly, he pulls away his arms and stares at his wrists in fear. He turns to Minhyuk and he feels a flurry in his throat. His hands ball into fists and he glares at Minhyuk.

“What are you doing?” he shouts. “Why are you following me around?”

Minhyuk’s last nerve breaks. “You know, I wouldn’t have to be following you around if you could just stop moving for once!”

“The only reason I have to keep moving is because you’re a creep!” Sanha can only see Minhyuk in front of him, and not the crowd that gathers.

“I’m just trying to help the both of us out!” Minhyuk steps toward Sanha and furrows his brows. “Can’t you stay still for once and let me talk to you?”

“I can’t stay still because you’re acting like a creep!” Sanha sidesteps, but Minhyuk grabs him by the shoulder. “Let go of me! Can’t you stop bothering me for once?”

“You know what? You’re delusional. That’s why you keep on thinking I’m a creep. I’ve been only trying to get closer to you, but you think I’m going to take advantage over you or something.” Minhyuk huffs. “If I was going to take advantage over you, I would have done that a long time ago. You’re so clueless!”

Sanha feels powerless against Minhyuk. Maybe it’s because Minhyuk is older and in a grade higher than him, or maybe it’s because Minhyuk seems to be certain that he is right. Or maybe it's because Minhyuk _is_ right. Sanha shakes off his anger and buries it underneath a pile of exhaustion. “You’re the one who's clueless,” he mumbles as he breaks away from Minhyuk’s hold and through the crowd.

Minhyuk turns to the crowd. “What?” he seethes. The students hush and disperse quietly. As they leave, Minhyuk breathes heavily and tries to wrap his mind around the situation as he stands alone in the hallway.

* * *

Minhyuk bursts into Dongmin’s room and throws his bag across the room. Bin jumps away from the flying missile and Dongmin turns quickly. The worried boy stands to face Minhyuk.

“I can’t believe Sanha!” Minhyuk fumes. “He’s so wrapped up in his own world he can’t even think about anybody else!”

“Calm down, Minhyuk,” Bin grumbles. “You almost killed me.”

“Does Sanha really think it’s okay for him to walk around speechless for the rest of his life? Why couldn’t he just talk to me? What’s the matter with him?”

“I don’t know what’s going on with you and Sanha...” Dongmin sighs. Then he stops and stares at Minhyuk. “Wait, you’re talking.”

Bin looks up, shocked. “You’re talking?” Bin scrambles towards them. “You talked to Sanha? And now you're talking?”

“That’s not the point right now,” Minhyuk grumbles. Dongmin agrees silently. Minhyuk looks at them helplessly. “I don’t know what I’m supposed to do now.”

“What happened?” Dongmin asks. “Did you two get in a fight?”

Bin looks at Minhyuk and continues without a response from him. “How could you mess up that badly? Your first conversation ever, and you mess it up all because the both of you have huge egos.”

Dongmin looks at Minhyuk in disbelief. Minhyuk stares at Dongmin with an angered face. Dongmin knows that Minhyuk is waiting for a rebuttal, proof that Dongmin is on his side. But if Bin isn’t siding with Minhyuk now, then Dongmin definitely won’t as well. “If you got in a fight with Sanha,” he whispers, “then you have to apologize.”

“Why?” Minhyuk sighs. He sits on Dongmin’s bed and runs a hand through his hair. “I’m tired, Dongmin. I just got off from practice and I feel sweaty. I don’t want to do anything right now.”

“Well, you don’t have to do it right now.” Dongmin throws Minhyuk’s bag at the boy. “Go home and sleep it off. Apologize tomorrow. That should be enough time to find out how to say sorry.”

“What?” Minhyuk glances up confusedly. “I came here to get help, and-”

“And you got it,” Bin says unhelpfully. “Man up, Minhyuk. If you’re going to be soulmates with Sanha, then get used to him.”

 _Get used to him._ Minhyuk rolls his eyes and stands up. How is he going to get used to Sanha?

* * *

Sanha tries to hit play. He really wants to hit play. But he can’t and it’s driving him crazy. His thumb circles in the air above the play button. Sanha closes his eyes and after ensuring that his earbuds are in, he hits play. He hears his voice. It’s almost inaudible due to Sanha’s nervousness in practicing earlier. Feeling cringe in his hands and legs, Sanha immediately pauses the audio. He sighs and removes the earbuds from his ears.

Sanha has his voice. He finally has his voice, and now he can’t stop thinking about how terrible he probably sounds. He never thought of this before. Sanha feels a sense of dread on top of his stomach, restricting any breath or movement from him. He’s one step closer to his dream, but all he does is panic. And that’s not the least of his problems.

Sanha gaining his voice means he spoke to his soulmate. And his soulmate happens to be his stalker for the past week. And they yelled at each other. Sanha hoped that when he met his soulmate, they could talk about their favorite music and laugh at jokes and hopefully not bother each other for another few months. He didn’t expect Minhyuk and himself to fight. He didn’t even expect _Minhyuk_ to be his soulmate.

Groaning, Sanha closes his eyes and massages his temples. Now that he knows Minhyuk is his soulmate, wouldn’t things get awkward between them?

He didn’t want this. He didn’t want Minhyuk to be his soulmate. Sanha is scared to accept reality.

Ignoring his problem, he places his phone on his nightstand and forces himself to sleep.

* * *

The entire day, Minhyuk doesn’t find Sanha. In the morning, he’s not sitting in class with a dorky grin with his friends. He’s not in the staff room either when Minhyuk delivers a stack of files to a teacher. During lunch, Minhyuk can’t find Sanha eating with some friends at the table to the back of the cafeteria. When Minhyuk doesn’t see Sanha in the choir room during dance practice, he knows something is wrong.

Minhyuk doesn’t want to admit it, but when he can’t find Sanha through the window, he finds practice boring and a lot more tiring than usual. He finds his situation pitiful and disgraceful to his pride.

Once dance practice is over, he changes out of his sweats and walks down the hallway in silence. He thinks everything was a waste, until Minhyuk passes the choir room. He sees a tall lanky figure inside. He turns his head to take a closer look. There is Sanha, sitting underneath the window with a sheet of music in his hands. He looks tired and upset, and clearly unfocused on the task in front of him.

He exhales, and tells himself he has to do this. Minhyuk slowly steps into the room and opens his mouth. Nothing comes out. He finally knows how it feels to not be able to find the words he wants to convey. Instead, he calls out for him.

“Sanha?”

The younger boy jumps and grips at the music sheet in his hand tightly. “What are you doing here?”

“I just wanted to talk to you about… everything,” Minhyuk mumbles. He shuffles towards Sanha. “Is that music? Were you practicing?” Minhyuk finds conversation with Sanha extremely awkward and confusing.

“I… Yeah, it’s music.” Sanha starts to fold the sheet of paper. “It’s nothing. I wasn’t practicing.”

“Why not?” Minhyuk continues, hoping that the conversation wouldn’t get any more awkward.

It only got more awkward.

“Um… I just finished practicing. I was just looking over the music again because I want to learn the chords for guitar.” Sanha rambles on. “And… and I got lost in thought.”

“Oh.”

“Yeah.”

They blink. Both look up to meet eyes. They look away, blushing softly.

Sanha is the first to peer again at Minhyuk. He stares at the other boy in hopes that one of them may save the situation or leave the room. Unfortunately, neither of that happens, so Sanha continues to stare nervously.

“Um, so do you do anything besides…” Sanha moves to lean against the wall, “stalk me?”

Minhyuk shifts closer to Sanha. “I dance.”

“Oh.”

“Yeah.”

The awkward tension only grows and they stare oddly.

Minhyuk searches for another topic. “So… you’re going to join the choir?”

“Maybe,” Sanha answers.

Minhyuk tries to find his curiosity in the topic and continues. “You’re not sure? I thought that you really want to. I mean, I've heard you’ve been helping out for a long, I thought you would.”

“Who knows?” Sanha mumbles. He shifts on the floor and takes out the music sheet. “I’m not really sure anymore.”

“Why not?” Minhyuk finds Sanha’s situation confusing. “Don’t you want to sing?”

“Of course I do,” Sanha hastily answers, looking up at him. “I just don’t think… that I should be in the choir.”

“But you have to practice to get better,” Minhyuk sighs, sitting next to Sanha. “So why won’t you join?”

“I have to practice first.” Sanha shifts away from Minhyuk.

“You think you won’t be able to get in?” Minhyuk inches closer. “Are you not that good at singing?”

Sanha looks away. “How can I sing in front of people if I just started to do it? I probably sound like an idiot.”

“You don’t know until you try,” Minhyuk comforts.

“But I did!” Sanha hugs his knees and sighs. “It… it sounds weird.”

Minhyuk leans forward a bit to look at Sanha’s face. “You’re just nervous. I bet you can sing just fine. I was like that with dancing.”

“That’s different.” Sanha tries to look at Minhyuk, but he finds it difficult to face the other boy. “You started a long time ago. I started yesterday.”

“Yeah, but a long time ago it was my first time starting too,” Minhyuk responds. He leans back on the wall and sighs. “Sanha, you just have to try. And keep on trying. You can do it, Sanha.”

Sanha blinks twice. He lets go of his knees and lays his head on the wall. Sanha begins to hum softly.

His quiet murmurs fill the air between them. Minhyuk closes his eyes and rests his arms on his knees. Minhyuk rests as Sanha begins to add words to his song. And for once, they think that everything between them is okay.

Minhyuk wonders why Sanha’s voice is so clear and soft despite his experience. Sanha’s voice stays steady in a fixed beat, lulling Minhyuk to sleep.

Minhyuk feels the exhaustion from practice catch up to him and leans against Sanha’s shoulder. Sanha turns his head to Minhyuk who begins to drift to sleep.

“You can’t sleep in school overnight,” Sanha says.

“I got away with it last time,” Minhyuk mumbles.

Sanha wonders just how quickly Minhyuk could get over their dramatic episode for the past week. Yet, Sanha got over his argument with Minhyuk pretty quickly himself. Well, if they are soulmates, they have to get used to this.

_Getting used to this._

Sanha looks down at Minhyuk’s face. His face used to look so cold to Sanha, maybe it was why Minhyuk had difficulty with other people before talking. But now Minhyuk’s face is gentle and soft and probably really warm if Sanha could cup Minhyuk’s cheeks with his hands.

Then there’s a moment of realization when Sanha understands that this is what he has to get used to. The way Minhyuk will snap at him, but comfort him when things get rough. Minhyuk’s shy exterior, but incredibly warm and playful personality. Sanha wants to get used to times Minhyuk will listen to him sing and the times Minhyuk will lean against him after a long day.

Sanha longs to find out what life with Minhyuk is like. Does he like hugging? Snuggling in bed on lazy days? Quiet, calming mornings? Energetic, loud nights? Passionate kisses? Little pecks on the cheek? With a growing blush, Sanha sighs, content with the idea of being with his soulmate.

Sanha thinks that soulmates aren’t so bad, if they’re Park Minhyuk.

**Author's Note:**

> holy crap this could have been so much better but i took way too long and i wanted to finish it for Ducky and i feel like i failed orz help me out guys


End file.
